The Speedy Bunny and His Rockstar
by Moonheart13
Summary: What happens when you put a quick-witted, impatient, egotistical speed demon and a hot-headed, rebellious, geological-manipulating punk together? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution nor any of Marvel's characters.**

**Warning: Homosexual themes, mild language, and slight angst.**

* * *

**Sugar**

"Okay, we need to talk, Pietro."

The white-haired speedster turned around in confusion to see Lance standing there in the kitchen, his arms folded. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird since Apocalypse," the rock-tumbler declared, pointing at him accusingly. "I mean, you're more high-strung, and when I say that, I mean crazy paranoid, you've been acting like a bigger douche than you usually are, and I swear, every time Kitty comes over, it's like you're out to get her or something! I mean, I know she's an X-Man, but she's my girlfriend!"

Pietro stiffened at the words, the yet empty mug in his hand, ready to be filled with some tea he'd made, tightening in his grip. He set the cup down, a bit shakily. "Look, Lance, it's-"

"I mean, what?! Is it your dad? Your sister? That offer we got to work for SHIELD? Or are you just traumatized by the fact that we seriously could have died in that fight against Apocalypse?" Lance was now ranting as he grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards (now nicely fixed since Wanda had gotten sick of the place looking so broken and demanded they all pitch in to make the house look better) and sat it down on the table. He ripped open one of the sugar packets and began to pour it into the cup, still going on and on. "I mean seriously, what the hell is going-"

At his supernatural speed, Pietro zoomed all around Lance, now looking as though the rock-tumbler was frozen in time, as he answered, talking fast like the motor mouth he was, "What's going on is how I'm falling in love with your stupid ass and I can't stop feeling this way and I hate that you're with her again because she just doesn't she you the way I see you and I keep wishing I could tell you exactly how I feel when I'm around you, but I know I can't because you could never, _ever_ see me that way, I mean, I _know_ I'm a complete jerk-off all the time and even though I'm Mr. Smooth around the ladies, you see right through that..."

Pietro's voice finally trailed off as he stared at Lance, still suspended in time. He looked at his stupid, yet adorable mullet, how those brown bangs fell in his beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes. His eyes scanned down at Lance's slightly darker skin, a great contrast to his own paleness, looking so damn tempting to touch, just for one second...

"...you always have..."

Pietro gave a sigh before slowing himself down as he returned to his earlier position and brought time back to normal.

"-on with you?" Lance finished as he poured the rest of his sugar into the cup before looking back up at his friend.

The speedster just gave a (hopefully believable) casual shrug. "Just everything, I guess."

"That's not an answer, man."

"Hey, it's not like I have to tell you anything," Pietro said as he moved past Lance, slightly shoving him to the side, since dear Lord, he _really_ just needed to be alone right now.

Lance suddenly grabbed his wrist and their eyes met.

"Pietro, like it or not, we're best friends, okay? If something is seriously bugging you, just tell me. Maybe I can even help!"

_"God, you're so stupid,"_ Pietro thought to himself as he gazed at the rock-tumbler before pulling away and out of Lance's hold. "Sorry, Lance. I know you like to play hero and all, but you couldn't help me even if I _had_ a problem."

Lance frowned a bit at the 'hero' comment, but his eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Okay...if you change your mind, I'm always around to talk."

_"Yeah, just when you're not with your namby-pamby, Valley-girl, stupidly-smart—" _"Yeah, whatever, Lance. I'm fine."

Pietro headed upstairs, turning it into a rush halfway through as he really needed to get his room, shut the door, and try to push away any thoughts about feeling sorry for himself. He'd never really been a huge crier or the sort of person that would pine for anyone he liked a lot. He'd grown out of crying especially since he was a little kid...but that didn't stop him from sniffling just a tad as he leaned against his door, trying to keep his expression neutral, even though no one else was in the room.

_"Dumb rock-head...why'd I have to fall in love with __**him**__?"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I had this in another story, but I decided to separate Lietro and Kodd because I have a lot more ideas to write fro Kodd then I do for Lietro and I have so many Kodd prompts written, so I'm just separating them. DEAL WITH IT!**

**This is Lietro (yes, I ship it, don't make fun of me) and yes, I completely stole this from that episode of the new series, _The Flash_ on the CW. All of you who knew that, good job!**

**Anyways, I do believe that Kitty and Lance got together at the end of season 4, but did they last? Probably not. Even without my pushing Lance and Pietro together, I don't see Kitty and him lasting as a couple. They're a little too different and they've had too many problems. I like the ship, don't get me wrong, but I just don't see it lasting forever. Lance and Pietro have dealt with each other for a long time and I could see Lance being a little too oblivious of Pietro's attraction to him and Pietro being too stubborn (scared shitless) to say anything. But don't worry I'll make a happy moment with them as a couple soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
